Rised udle ppa'l
by KamiWormy
Summary: Les cris de fureur se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Il accéléra la cadence, sentant presque le le souffle chaud de la traqueuse se répercuter contre sa nuque et il sentit une goutte de sueur glacée lui descendre tout le long du dos. S'il se faisait rattraper maintenant, il pouvait se déclarer officiellement mort et enterré.


_**Aloha les petits loups ^^ **_

_**Voilà donc mon deuxième OS, qui, je dois bien le dire, est assez particulier. **_

_**Il traite d'un couple HOMOSEXUEL, donc, si vous êtres homophobes ou que vous êtes dérangés par les relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, au revoir. **_

_**Néanmoins, je me dois de préciser que le couple est SOUS-ENTENDU. Il n'est pas au centre même, mais à une grande importance. **_

_**Vous voilà donc prévenus **_

_**On se retrouve plus pas. Bonne lecture :D **_

.

.

_**R**ised udle ppa'l_

**.**

**.**

Tout le couloir était calme. Les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans les frondaisons des grands arbres du parc, qui se balançaient sous la douce brise fraîche bienvenue après la chaleur étouffante qui écrasait les élèves quelques heures plus tôt. Le soir venait juste de tomber après une journée agitée et tous les habitants du prestigieux château de Poudlard ne songeaient qu'à une repos bien mérité…

.

Enfin, presque tous.

.

Cassant la torpeur ambiante, un petit garçon filait dans les couloirs à la vitesse d'un sort, dérangeant les tableaux qui se plaignaient de la frénésie de ses petits pieds claquants le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient sur le sol.

Au bout de quelques secondes de folle cavalcade, le petit garçon osa enfin se retourner et jeter un coup d'œil rapide derrière son épaule. Mal lui en prit car, inattentif à l'endroit où il avançait, il rencontra une armure de plein fouet.

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que des bruits de pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir dans lequel il était. Ne prenant pas le temps de ramasser la lourde cuirasse, il laissa tout en plan et reprit sa course de plus belle.

Les cris de fureur se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Il accéléra la cadence, sentant presque le souffle chaud de sa traqueuse se répercuter contre sa nuque et il sentit une goutte de sueur glacée lui descendre tout le long du dos.

.

S'il se faisait rattraper maintenant, il pouvait se déclarer officiellement mort et enterré.

.

L'adrénaline aidant, il redoubla d'effort et bifurqua violemment à droite. Son premier réflexe fût de franchir la première porte qu'il vit.

.

Alors qu'il refermait tout juste la porte, le jeune garçon entendit distinctement les pas de son assaillante, passer à grande vitesse devant sa cachette.

.

Il attendit néanmoins quelques secondes de plus pour savourer pleinement sa victoire et respirer de nouveau correctement.

.

Une fois que les battements frénétiques de son cœur se furent calmés, et que son pouls reprit un rythme normal, il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait. Ça avait été presque trop facile !

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter tôt ou tard, que si elle l'attrapait, il ne vaudrait pas cher de sa peau, mais ça en valait largement la peine. Même s'il avait dû les faire au pas de course, les grands couloirs de Poudlard étaient encore plus impressionnants que dans son imagination, et même encore plus que ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les livres.

.

Pourtant, ses parents lui avaient fait de nombreux récits de la légendaire l'école, racontant une grande partie de leurs escapades, mais il devait bien se rendre compte qu'ils ne les décrivaient pas avec assez de justesse.

S'appuyant contre la lourde porte en bois qu'il venait de franchir, le petit garçon s'apprêtait à reprendre son exploration quand il remarqua, pour la première fois, qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

.

Il entendait un souffle sifflant, comme s'il se faisait épier par une personne ayant une gros rhume, ou le nez particulièrement bien bouché.

Se préparant à toutes les éventualités, le fuyard sortit une _baguette-junior_ que son père lui avait achetée. Même si elle n'avait pas autant de puissance que les vraies baguettes, les _baguettes-juniors_ avaient été créées spécialement pour que les jeunes enfants, qui n'étaient pas encore en âge d'avoir leur propre bâton magique, puissent quand même se protéger avec les quelques sorts de défense qui étaient inclus dedans.

.

S'accroupissant, comme son parrain lui avait montré de nombreuses fois, il se réfugia derrière une grosse caisse à sa gauche. Attentif au moindre son, l'oreille aux aguets, le petit garçon se rendit compte que la respiration venait d'au-dessus de lui.

Alors, avec une lenteur calculée, il releva doucement la tête pour soupirer de soulagement et détendre immédiatement tous ses muscles quand il vit la grosse face orangée appuyée sur les cartons qui montaient presque jusqu'au plafond.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il tendit les bras afin d'attraper le vieux chat au museau enfoncé. Etant trop petit, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant sur les caisses d'une main, tandis que l'autre était tendue vers le félin, peu enclin à aider le perturbateur de sa sieste.

.

Alors que ses doigts frôlaient l'épaisse fourrure orange, l'enfant sentit que les cartons se dérobaient sous son poids et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire la moindre tentative pour se rattraper, il bascula en avant, entrainant la pile dans sa chute, dans un bruit qui lui sembla monstrueusement fort.

.

Retenant à grand peine les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, le petit se redressa en s'époussetant de la main gauche.

La droite avait fait un bruit inquiétant alors qu'elle recevait tout le poids de son corps quand il rencontra le sol. Il tenta de la bouger, mais un gémissement de douleur involontaire lui échappa. Il avait sacrément mal.

Il se rappelait que son père lui disait tout le temps d'être fort, alors il ravala ses pleurs et se redressa dignement, même s'il savait que personne ne serait là pour le voir, à par Pattenrond, qui, après avoir émit un feulement rauque, s'était réfugié dans le fond de la salle.

Retirant une toile d'araignée d'une de ses mèches platine, le petit garçon remarqua un éclat qui attira son regard. Quelque chose brillait au fond de la pièce.

.

.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la douleur, il retira précautionneusement les caisses qui gênaient son passage et entreprit de découvrir ce qui causait cet éclat étrange.

Après quelques efforts, il fut pour le moins surpris de constater qu'il était devant un grand psyché, semblable à celui qu'avaient ses parents dans leur chambre. Il allait se détourner du miroir quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans son reflet. Pattenrond, qui était pourtant à côté de lui, n'apparaissait pas. Intrigué, le garçonnet s'avança et il vit alors sa propre image se flouter, pour être remplacée par une autre, tout à fait différente.

Sous ses yeux ébahit, il put se voir lui-même, bien qu'il semblait plus âgé, monté sur un balais volant dernier cri qu'il avait vu au magasin de Quidditch avec son père. Il portait une tenue de joueur qui, d'après ce qu'il en savait grâce aux photos de ses parents, devait appartenir à Serpentard. En pensant à eux, le blondinet eu la surprise de voir son reflet se troubler de nouveau et, à la place de l'image précédente, il vit ses deux parents apparaitre derrière lui. Il fit un bond spectaculaire et se retourna vivement, son petit cerveau cherchant déjà des paroles d'excuses qui s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il reposa son regard sur la surface réfléchissante et vit, de nouveau ses parents qui lui souriaient chaleureusement. Un détail le chiffonna pourtant dans ce tableau idyllique. Il vit que sa mère avait un ventre plus rond que d'habitude.

.

Il se questionnait sur l'origine de cette prise de poids subite quand il entendit des éclats de voix tout proche. Paniqué, il chercha des yeux un endroit où se cacher, mais ne trouva qu'une caisse éventrée.

Il la prit vivement, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer le grognement de souffrance qu'il avait failli lâcher en attrapant le carton et le plaça derrière une pile, se cachant dedans juste à temps.

.

Au moment où il refermait les bords de la caisse au-dessus de lui, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Retenant sa respiration, le jeune garçon sentit son cœur s'emballer. Par Morgane, faites que ce ne soit pas elle !

Une main devant la bouche pour atténuer le plus possible sa respiration hachée, l'enfant attendit de longues minutes dans le silence avant que des voix ne se fassent entendre.

.

-Tu es certain que c'est un endroit sûr ?, fit la première.

-Affirmatif, répondit la deuxième avec assurance.. Personne ne nous trouvera jamais ici !

.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Ces voix lui semblaient familières, mais il n'arrivait plus à revenir sur le nom de leurs propriétaires. En tout cas une chose était incontestable, il avait déjà entendu ces timbres quelque part.

Se triturant le cerveau, il reprit le cours de la conversation.

-C'est bizarre que tu ais pris l'initiative. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Je sais… Ça te déplait ?

-Tu rigoles ! J'adore ! J'ai toujours su que mon petit lion avait une part de serpent en lui, fit la deuxième voix et le garçonnet put, sans mal, imaginer un sourire sur son visage.

Si seulement il arrivait à se rappeler où il avait entendu ce ton !

-Eh ! Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait. J'ai encore un minimum d'amour propre.

-A bon ? Je pensais que tu avais tout perdu la nuit passée. Tu sais lorsque tu étais à quatre pattes devant moi, offert sur le lit, et que j'ai mis mon…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, coupa vivement la première voix, l'air gêné. J'ai compris, pas besoin de me faire un dessin.

-Oh, c'est tellement dommage. J'aurais adoré pouvoir te faire partager l'image particulièrement perverse de toi que j'avais en tête en ce moment… Que je suis déçus, lâcha la deuxième voix d'une manière théâtrale.

-Oh ça va hein ! Si tu m'as amené ici pour ça, il est temps que je reparte.

Le blondinet entendit la porte s'ouvrir, avant de brusquement se refermer.

-Qui a dit que je te laisserais partir aussi facilement ? Tu es à moi mon petit lion ! C'est moi qui décide quand tu peux partir.

L'autre déglutit difficilement. Soudain, le silence se fit dans la pièce, avant que de petits bruits humides se fassent entendre, ajoutant à la perplexité de l'enfant. Que pouvait bien faire ces deux adultes ?

Quand, au bout de quelques secondes, un petit gémissement résonna dans la salle, le petit garçon dû retenir un gloussement. Ses parents faisaient les mêmes bruits dans leurs chambres de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'il dormait. Il ne savait pas très bien en quoi ces jeux d'adulte, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'après, sa maman était toute joyeuse et qu'elle lui permettait toujours de monter sur son mini-balais dans le salon, chose impensable en temps normal. Il savait donc que ce qui se passait entre les deux intrus devait être agréable.

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre, un peux plus fort, ainsi qu'une respiration saccadée.

-A…Arrête tout de suite !

-Pourquoi mon petit lion ? Tu en meurs d'envie de toute façon.

-Je…Je… C'est faux ! Tenta de contredire la première voix d'un ton que même le petit garçon trouvait peu convaincant.

-Mais bien sûr. Tu es aussi convainquant que Brown quand elle prétend ne pas s'être fait refaire les seins !

-Ah bon, Lavande s'est fait refaire la poitrine ?

-Mon pauvre vieux, t'es vraiment jamais au courant de rien ! Pour que ce soit moi qui te l'apprenne, ça devient vraiment grave ! Et puis, n'essaie pas de changer de conversation.

-Oh ca va hein ! Arrête de toujours me taquiner, t'es lourd à la fin !

-Ne me fait pas la tête mon petit lion, je sais que, de toute façon, tu ne me résisterais pas.

.

.

L'autre allait répliquer quand un nouvel éclat de voix se fit entendre. Là, le blondinet se recroquevilla de terreur. Il était sûr que c'était sa poursuivante ! Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec grand bruit, tandis qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer

-Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda une voix féminine.

-Non, on cherche toujours ! répliqua la première voix.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux dans cette salle sombre ?

-On vient de fouiller la pièce de fond en comble, il n'est pas ici, affirma la deuxième tandis que la première bafouillait.

-Bon ben il nous reste plus qu'à continuer les recherches… S'il est sorti du château, il peut d'ores et déjà dire au revoir à une bonne partie de ses privilèges.

-Il ne peut pas être bien loin… Allons voir à la bibliothèque, se repris la première.

Les autres répondirent par l'affirmatif et les trois adultes quittèrent la pièce d'un pas rapide. Le jeune blondinet se permit d'attendre quelques secondes avant de se relever précipitamment de sa cachette. Il avait plutôt intérêt à trouver un endroit plus sûr.

.

Alors qu'il sortait péniblement de son carton, et qu'il s'époussetait de nouveaux, en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop forcer sur sa main droite, la porte se rouvrit à la volée. Les yeux écarquillés par le peur, figé dans sa position, l'enfant n'eut pas le temps de bondir dans son abri improvisé, il était trop tard. L'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce l'avait vu.

Un sourire grognard sur le visage, Pattenrond dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, l'homme avait l'air plus que satisfait de lui. Un fils d'argent s'échappait de sa baguette, tandis qu'il fit un sourire carnassier au jeune blond terrifié, qui n'osait pas faire un seul geste.

- Trouvé jeune homme… J'espère que tu as un bon avocat.

.

**.°o°.**

.

**D**ebout dans une pièce ronde chaleureuse, alimentée par un feu de cheminée malgré le temps estival, le petit garçon fixait la table sans la voir, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il avait été dénoncé par ce stupide chat et il regrettait déjà de s'être fait prendre. Même si son poignet était dès à présent complètement guérit, il savait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer, condamné à subir de lourds reproches.

-JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! NON SEULEMENT TU ES PARTIT D'ICI ALORS QUE JE T'AVAIS PUNI, MAIS EN PLUS, TU OSES ME FAIRE CAVALER PENDANT 2 HEURES DANS TOUT LE CHÂTEAU POUR TE RETROUVER ? J'ATTENDS DES EXPLICATIONS MON GARÇON ! Vociféra sa poursuivante

.

N'osant pas répondre, l'incriminé porta son regard vers la femme en furie. La colère avait rendu ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, ce qui était déjà un exploit en sois, et une teinte rouge vive colorait ses joues.

Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, la colère de la femme redoubla

-ALLEZ, RÉPONDS MOI ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? JE TE PREVIENS QUE TU NE SORTIRAS PAS D'ICI AVANT QUE J'AI LA RAISON ET UN EXCUSE VALABLE !

-Je…Je voulais simplement découvrir Poudlard, tenta le garçonnet en faisant une tête de chien battu. D'habitude, ça marchait toujours sur elle.

-NE ME REGARDE PAS AVEC CET AIR LA JEUNE HOMME. TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE CA NE SERVIRA A RIEN DE M'ATTENDRIR. DÉCOUVRIR POUDLARD ? TU ES TOMBE SUR LA TÊTE ? ET SI TU ETAIS TOMBE SUR PEEVE ? OU BIEN SUR RUSARD ? TU ES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE !

-Allons chérie, calmes-toi un peu, il a voulu bien faire intervint l'homme qui l'avait trouvé d'une voix de velours.

Il avait toujours été fort pour amadouer la femme et ça ne faisait que renforcer l'admiration qu'avait le petit garçon pour lui. Si bien qu'il lui pardonna immédiatement de l'avoir trahi en dévoilant sa cachette… Un homme comme ça, il fallait mieux l'avoir de son côté!

La femme lui lança une œillade noire remplie de fureur avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix s'était néanmoins un peu calmée… Du moins, elle ne hurlait plus.

-J'espère que tu te rends bien compte que tu seras puni mon garçon ! Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. Ne compte pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Je crois que je vais commencer par t'interdire de mini-balais pendant un mois.

-Mais maman, répliqua le garçon horrifié, c'est pas juste ! je n'ai rien fait de mal, je voulais juste découvrir Poudlard.

-Eh bien, tu n'avais pas à quitter mes appartements comme un voleur, pour ensuite nous faire crapahuter dans tout le château ! En plus, le 3ème étage est dangereux ! La pièce dans laquelle tu étais aurait pu renfermer une épouvantard, une goule, ou pire encore.

-Là, tu exagères, reprit de nouveau son père. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça dans ce château.

Sur ces entre faits, 4 personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, soulagées de voir que l'enfant avait été retrouvé sain et sauf. Sa mère avait été au bord de l'apoplexie quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre et qu'elle l'avait vue vide. Heureusement qu'ils l'avaient récupérés !

Le petit garçon plissa les yeux devant les nouveaux venus. Il y avait un détail qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas oublier, mais quoi ?

Ignorant l'arrivée de ses amis, la mère continua de disputer son fils.

-Ton père m'as dit qu'il avait vu le miroir du _Rised_ dans la pièce. Je t'ai déjà dit pourtant à quel point il pouvait être dangereux ! Et qui sait ce qu'aurait pu contenir ces cartons ! Des potions instables, du verre, une goule ! Tu seras donc également privé de dessert pendant une semaine.

Deux des nouveaux venus se figèrent l'entente de cette tirade… Ils sentaient vraiment très moyen la suite de l'histoire.

-Je pense que tu fais une fixation malsaine sur les goules, commenta le père, tandis que le fils parlait en même temps.

- Mais c'est pas juste, se révolta le garçon. J'y peux rien si tu as eu peur ! Je voulais simplement faire un tour moi. J'en avais marre d'attendre que tes cours se finissent. Moi aussi je voulais voir les épreuves du Tournoi de 3 sorciers ! Je suis assez grand maintenant ! Termina le garçon avec une lueur de défis dans le regard.

- MATTEUS LUCIUS MALEFOY, TU NE REPONDS PAS A TA MÈRE COMME CA, SURTOUT QUAND ON SAIT QUE TU DORS TOUJOURS AVEC UNE TETINE A 8ANS ! JE RAJOUTE UNE SEMAINE DE DESSERT EN MOINS.

.

Le petit Mattéus marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante pendant que ses tontons, son parrain, sa tante et même son propre père pouffaient en silence. Bande de traitres !

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis jeune homme ? demanda Hermione, faisant voltiger ses cheveux en s'approchant de son fils.

-Je dis que c'est pas juste que je sois puni parce que j'étais dans une salle, alors que Tonton Ron et Tonton Blaise y étaient aussi et que eux, il faisait des bruits comme toi tu fais parfois avec papa. Et qu'ils ne sont même pas punis!

.

La rire de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge, manquant de s'étouffer en entendant le récit de son fils, tandis que tous les regards de la pièce convergeaient vers le duo concerné, qui rougissait furieusement.

Pour le coup, le petit blond était fier de lui. Il avait immédiatement associé les voix qu'il avait entendu et leur visage en les voyant entrer dans la pièce. Et en plus, il avait réussis à détourner l'attention de sa mère, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

.

Tout content de sa petite victoire, le petit Mattéus Malefoy s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé derrière lui, tandis que les adultes se rassemblaient tous vers ses tontons.

Y'avais pas à dire, il était sûr que son papa avait raison quand il prétendait, avec une once d'orgueil et de fierté, que dans 3 ans, il se retrouverait lui-aussi à Serpentard.

.

.

.

**T**he _**E**_nd

.

.

.

_**Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour mon orthographe déplorable T_T **_

_**Je vous jure que j'essaie! **_

_**Enfin bref, pas trop déçus par le couple? Vous vous attendiez à ça?**_

_**Pour la petite histoire, Hermione et Blaise sont professeurs à Poudlard, Drago, Ron et Harry sont devenus Aurors, tandis que Ginny est joueuse de Quidditch (Vous avez dit cliché?) **_

_**Le petit Malefoy avait eu fini l'école plus tôt et, comme son père devait s'occuper de la sécurité pendant le Tournois des 3 Sorciers, il en a profité pour échapper aux appartements de sa mère et pour découvrir Poudlard.**_

_**J'avoue que je me suis prise d'affection pour le petit Mattéus. J'ai essayé de faire durer le suspense, mais je suis sûre que c'était cousu de fils blancs pour vous.**_

_**Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai avec le miroir du Rised en ce moment, une vrai fixette!**_

_**J'attends vos questions, vos avis, ou même vos conseils avec grande impatience :D **_

_**.**_

_**Kissou**_

_**. KamyWormy**_


End file.
